2x2 ::Libretto::
by 3plusC
Summary: Vibrato sang primadona telah menunggu kita. Jika kau diberi tiga permohonan, apa yang akan kau minta, ma cherié?/Voodoo VS Boneka Perancis/Oneshot, plus Requiem.
1. 2x2 Libretto

_Ketika bulan sabit telah bersinar terang ditengah serbuan langit malam._

_Vibrato sang primadona telah menunggu kita._

_Jika kau diberi tiga permohonan, apa yang akan kau minta, ma cherié?_

* * *

**+2x2 ~Libretto+**

An APH fanfiction

Original characters belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya

Original story by 3plusC

* * *

Seorang gadis kecil, dengan rambut ikal pirangnya, bulu mata yang lentik, serta balutan Victorian- dress yang klasik menatapku lekat- lekat.

"Aku Françoise, Kakak. Salam kenal."

Aku melihat sekelilingku : Sebuah ruangan pengap dan gelap. Beralaskan lumut dan beratapkan jaring laba- laba. Tempat apa ini?

"Ini rumahku, Kakak." Dia tersenyum, lalu membolak- balik manuskrip kuno yang dibawanya. "Libretto(1) ini cantik. Apa kakak juga punya?"

Libretto? Tidak. Aku bukan seorang komposer atau librettist. Aku buta nada. Apalagi untuk menulis rangkaian kata dan adegan untuk opera. Kugelengkan kepalaku. Wajahnya sedikit kecewa.

"Padahal aku menantikan dongeng- dongeng nan indah, Kakak." Dia mengangkat roknya, berlari ke depan tangga yang menghubungkan ruangan antah- berantah ini ke ruang atas yang sama misteriusnya.

_Ketuk pintu sebuah jalan._

_Sudahkah kau temukan?_

Aku menutup telingaku. Suara- suara apa itu?

_Waktumu hanya sedikit...Kereta kuda telah datang...pukul 12 malam, ingat? D__isana kau akan bertemu dengannya._

_Dia akan menanyaimu soal eksistensi voodoo yang ka__u selalu kaudekap.._

"Bila ternyata tak memiliki Libretto, sekarang, aku ingin kakak bercerita soal kehidupan.."

_Jadi, __ma cherié.._

"Aku bisa membuatkan satu untuk Kakak~ Supaya Kakak lebih bisa mengungkapkan perasaan~"

_Baik. __Permohonan pertama diterima: _

_Kau ingin __mencintai._

"Sekarang, kita buat Libretto sama- sama..lalu didiskusikan dengan Paman komposer di atas sana. Kita bangun sebuah pertunjukkan opera yang paling indah di dunia!"

* * *

Tap. _**É**__**chelon**_**#**_**01**_

_**.**_

Namaku Seychelles Becquerel.

Lahir 29 Juni. Usiaku tujuh belas tahun tepat pukul 12.00 malam ini.

Jika kau bertanya pada orang- orang siapa aku. Aku berani bertaruh semua akan menjawab hal yang sama: Seorang gadis 'cokelat'. Kulit, rambut yang dikuncir ganda, ataupun mata yang sendu. Gadis yang jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Tak mau mengekspresikan isi hatinya. Dan terlihat tak memiliki gairah hidup. Seorang gadis yang tiap pukul enam pagi, membuka jendela kamarnya, menggantung puluhan boneka voodoo disetiap sudut pandang.

Baik, memang itu kenyataan. Orang- orang takut dan cenderung menjauhiku. Mereka pikir aku adalah puteri vampir yang bersiap menghisap darah setiap saat. Siang, malam, dengan ramuan sihir zombie dan boneka voodoo.

Tapi, bukan. Aku bukan penderita _Hypohidrotic Ectodermal Dysplasia(__2)_, apalagi makhluk jejadian yang mengintai tiap orang. Aku hanyalah seorang gadis biasa.

Hanya saja...

"Kenapa, Kakak?"

.

Tap. _**É**__**chelon**__**#02**_

_**.**_

Aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah mansion mewah peninggalan orang tuaku. Kemana mereka? Ibuku meninggal setelah melahirkanku. Satu terjawab. Ayahku? Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti dia meninggalkanku tiba- tiba. Dengan semua harta benda yang ditinggalkannya kepadaku.

Sir Cameroon Becquerel, adalah keturunan bangsawan yang sangat ideologis lagi egois. Pria tertutup yang seolah tak memiliki gregariousness(3) setitikpun. Ayah berdarah Afrika, dan itulah mengapa aku 'cokelat', tidak seperti para kaukasoid disekitarku. Sejujurnya, aku belum pernah melihat pria work-a-holic macam dia.

Sejak hari itu, dimana pertama kali aku masuk sekolah dasar, Ayah yang masih bisa menemaniku tak pernah kembali. Lalu seorang pria yang mengaku orang kepercayaan Ayah datang dan berkata, dialah pengasuhku. Hingga kini.

Ya, aku tinggal sendiri di sebuah mansion mewah, dengan seorang pria misterius yang mengawasiku.

"Lantas apa yang membuatmu ragu, kakak? Ritme hidup kakak tidak seburuk yang aku bayangkan."

Tidak. Aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengaduk semuanya.

"Kakak ingin mencintai, dalam artian bisa mengakui apa yang terjadi, bukan? Lebih mengakui hidup? Sekarang, ayolah.."

.

Tap. _**É**__**chelon**__**#03**_

_**.**_

Aku menunduk. Baik. Dialah masalahku.

Aku tak ingin gregariousness melilitku, aku tak ingin semua sifat buruk ayah menurun padaku. Tapi, pria itu..

Pria cenayang yang setiap hari berkelana dan kembali dengan tangan penuh boneka:

Francis Bonnefoy.

Francis adalah satu- satunya yang menumpuku dari belakang. Tapi, dari belakang jugalah dia menusukku. Dia mengekangku. Dia tak pernah membiarkan aku untuk memilih... Mottonya: Milikmu milikku, milikku bukan urusanmu.

Karena dia sejak kecil aku penyendiri dan tak punya teman. Di matanya, aku hanyalah sebuah boneka yang dengan mudah ia perbaiki atau hancurkan. Dia pikir, dengan semua boneka yang ia belikan, aku tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian. Dengan semua buku yang ia berikan, aku tidak akan pernah merasa bosan. Tapi tahukah dia tiap malam aku menatap kosong jalanan yang dipenuhi anak- anak yang bermain dengan riang?

.

Tap. _**É**__**chelon**__**#04**_

_**.**_

Sebagai untaian kebohongan, aku menjalani hidup di sekolah.

Tapi, jika kau pikir aku belajar dengan bebas, salah. Francis membacakan semua orasi sugestinya padaku tiap pagi: Jadilah pelajar teladan. Terbaik. Tak ada kata teman, semua lawan. Dengan begitu, kau akan mencapai kesuksesan. Aku tak bisa membantah, dan akhirnya aku tidak dapat menemukan hakikat kehadiranku, hingga usiaku beranjak dewasa kini.

Tidak, aku tidak membenci sekolah, karena disanalah tempat aku bisa memandang kebahagiaan yang terpancar dari teman- temanku. 'Teman'? Ah, kurasa itu hanya perasaanku. Mereka tak pernah sadar akan kehadiranku sekalipun aku pemegang nilai tertinggi.

Sekolah adalah pelarianku. Di rumah, Francis memperlakukanku semena- mena dimana aku adalah maid sewaan yang belajar, belajar, bekerja, bekerja. Dan sayang sekali aku bukanlah Cinderella..

"Hah? Tidak mungkin, Kakak pasti punya teman!"

Aku menggeleng.

"Tapi Kakak ingin punya teman, kan?"

.

Tap. _**É**__**chelon**__**#05**_

_**.**_

Ya, tentu saja. Aku ingin merasakan hangatnya kebahagiaan, bukan kesenangan. Aku ingin 'ada', aku tidak hanya ingin memperhatikan, tapi juga diperhatikan. Aku tidak hanya ingin mencintai, tapi juga dicintai...

Aku ingin bermain, bercengkrama bersama Elizaveta, Natalia, Lily, Meimei, Bella, dan semua anak yang namanya kucatat di jurnal besar bertitel: TEMAN.

_Permohonan kedua telah kucatat__, ma cherié:_

_Kau ingin dicintai._

Termasuk oleh seorang Arthur Kirkland.

"Kakak?"

Usiaku sudah beranjak dewasa dan harusnya aku memikirkan masa depanku. Sementara pikiranku adalah pemikiran individualis yang irrasional. Aku hanyalah seorang anak dengan sosialisasi tidak sempurna yang ada dalam tubuh perempuan dewasa. Tapi..

Sekali lagi, Francis.

_M__a cherié...sekarang jawablah pertanyaan utamanya:_

_Satu, sebenarnya apa eksistensi voodoo-mu?_

_Dua, akan dibawa kemana hidupmu sekarang?_

_Tiga, apa yang akan kau persembahkan pada Tuhan?_

Aku menutup telingaku. Mengapa suara- suara itu terus terngiang?

_Jawabanmu adalah permintaanmu._

Kupeluk erat boneka yang kubawa kapanpun dimanapun, sebuah boneka voodoo pemberian Francis. Ada banyak, tapi ini yang sebenarnya. Dia bilang, basmi semua yang menghalangi masa depanmu dengan voodoo itu. Caranya, cukup pikirkan siapa, lalu tusuk bagian favoritmu: jantung. Dia akan mati dan kau akan menikmati setiap tetes darah kebahagiaan.

Itulah alasan semua ini, hal yang membuatku selalu tunduk padanya. Hal yang membuat Francis sangat semena- mena. Apa kau tahu Francis juga memiliki sebuah? Dan kau tahu? Fakta paling menyenangkannya adalah dia telah menancapkan sebuah jarum di bagian jantungku, dan dia memikirkan AKU.

Francis Bonnefoy adalah seorang misterius. Aku pernah membaca jurnalnya yang menjelaskan secara riil bahwa dia telah membunuh banyak orang dengan boneka- bonekanya. Kenapa ayah menitipkan aku padanya? Apa aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di dunia ini? Begitu tidak berharganya-kah aku?

"Kak..?"

.

Tap. _**É**__**chelon**__**#06**_

_**.**_

"Aku ingin pergi dari dunia ini." Ujarku dengan air mata yang menetes. Gadis di depan mataku ini telah menguras semua kaleidoskop hidupku. Dan entah siapa kau, suara gaib. Aku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan kedua dan ketigamu. Karena aku ingin berakhir disini saja. Aku tak sanggup mencintai dan dicintai, mungkin sudah takdirku di dunia ini hidup tanpa menorehkan bekas apapun, tanpa kebahagiaan.

"Sayang sekali, Kakak. Libretto-mu sudah pasti tidak bagus."

Tiba- tiba Françoise mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran kosong, mulai menulis dengan cemberut di pipinya. "Aku tidak suka sad-ending.."

"...Harusnya Kakak memikirkan bagaimana cara keluar dari cengkraman pria itu. Harusnya..kakak tak boleh berhenti begitu saja tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Aku tak memiliki kekuatan untuk itu semua...maaf. Sekarang. Aku akan menjalani hidupku seperti biasanya l"

Françoise berdecak kesal, "Tuhan tidak akan memberimu penghargaan apapun. Ingatlah bahwa ratusan juta lebih sperma telah mengalunkan nada, dan Kakak yang terbaik mempersembahkannya pada ovum tercinta. Apakah itu tidak membahagiakan? Apakah bisa melihat dunia yang indah ini bukanlah sebuah kebahagiaan? Tuhan tidak akan memberi Kakak apapun saat Kakak tidak berusaha dan meminta. Tidak akan pernah!"

"Aku tak memiliki kemampuan untuk itu."

Aku mencoba tenang dan menuruni anak tangga. Kurasa ini anak tangga yang keenam, tapi rasanya tinggi sekali.

"Padahal Tuhan telah menciptakan Kakak dengan segala puisi cinta. Tapi Kakak memparafrasekannya dengan cara yang salah." Françoise menarik pergelangan tanganku, aku mengelak, tapi dia menarik pakaian tidurku hingga robek.

Tunggu. Pakaian tidur?

"Naik, Kakak. Opera kita belum dimulai. Paman komposer telah menunggu hasil libretto...tentu Kakak tak ingin mengecewakannya, bukan?"

Akal sehatku kembali. Aku mulai resah lagi. Ini dimana? Sejak kapan gadis ini ada? Apa yang kulakukan? Yang kuingat aku baru akan tidur di kamarku yang sepi dan Francis belum pulang dari rantauan hariannya.

Srek..srek...

Annelida, Moluska, dan jenis- jenis reptilia berjatuhan dari atas dan bergerak- gerak disekitarku. Aku bergidik. Aku ingin pergi! Aku ingin pergi!

"Harusnya..." Françoise menjatuhkan manuskrip- manuskrip kunonya. Melebarkan dengan jelas kertas kosong yang beru saja terisi, hingga nampak jelas tulisan:

SEYCHELLES BECQUEREL. KORBAN KE 77. GAGAL.

"...bisikan Paman komposer tadi memberi Kakak sedikit pencerahan...err..baik, sekarang 10 detik menjelang pukul 12 malam.."

Aku merasa semua hewan- hewan itu mendekatiku.

.

_**É**__**chelon**__**#07**_. Anak tangga ketujuh telah terlihat. Tiang gantungan mendadak muncul tepat di depanku.

.

"Padahal Paman komposer sangat mencintaimu, Kak Sesel..."

Françoise naik ke anak tangga ketujuh, dengan senyuman licik. "Yah..kita tidak boleh mengeluhkan apa yang sudah terjadi, sih. Toh kita sudah berusaha. Tapi, ya..harusnya Kak Sesel menjawab pertanyaan ketiga itu dengan:

_M__engubah kebencian menjadi cinta._

dengan begitu, paman komposer tak akan menarik talenta Kakak seperti korban- korban yang lain~^^"

Aku menangis, menangis sejadi- jadinya. Apa salahku? Apa salahku? Tapi tidak bisa.. Suaraku tak bisa keluar. Oh, Tuhan. Kuharap ini mimpi! Aku tahu ini hanya mimpi! Tak mungkin hal seperti ini terjadi!

"Tidak. Tuhan tidak akan memberi Kakak penghargaan apapun, ingat?~ Ya, sepertinya aku harus masuk kedalam mimpi seseorang bernama Arthur Kirkland dan menyatakan bahwa gadis yang sangat mencintaimu ternyata merasa tak bahagia, tak pernah bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu.."

Air mataku telah berubah menjadi darah. Aku menutup mataku, kurasakan tali yang menjerat leherku, para moluska yang memasuki lubang telingaku, gigitan ular yang merasuk dalam nadiku...

"Apa sebenarnya tujuanmu?" Desahku dengan pasrah.

"Hm...dua kali dua, kakak..." Suara Françoise perlahan- lahan lenyap dalam kegelapan.

.

"Jika gagal. Artinya MATI(4)."

.

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang kudengar.

Dan segalanya telah gelap sekarang.

**+FIN(?)+**

* * *

**+GLOSARIUM+**

(1) Libretto: Berisi kata- kata dan direksi adegan yang digunakan dalam pertunjukkan musik besar seperti opera. Pembuat Libretto adalah librettist. Librettist menambah kata- kata yang dibuatnya dalam garis- garis melodi buatan komposer. (Ada kalanya seorang komposer juga seorang librettist, tapi dalam kisah ini tidak)

(2) Hypohidrotic Ectodermal Dysplasia (Penyakit vampir): Penderitanya memiliki ciri fisik seperti vampir. Selalu berusaha menghindari sinar matahari atau kulitnya akan melepuh, sulit berkeringat hingga mudah mengalami hipotermia dan gigi tumbuh tidak sempurna, hanya taringnya yang tajam. Karena jarang beraktifitas di ruangan terbuka penderita memilki kulit yang pucat dan cekungan dibawah mata.

(3) Gregariousness: Naluri untuk hidup bersama orang lain. Naluri untuk bersatu dalam suatu lingkungan sosial.

(4) 2x2=4. Dalam bahasa jepang, kanji empat dibaca 'shi' yang juga berarti 'kematian'. 4 juga adalah angka yang dianggap sial selain 13.

(Source: Internet-Wikipedia, Buku Sosiologi kelas X. Perbaikan diterima...)


	2. 2x2 Libretto: REQUIEM

**+2x2 ~Libretto: REQUIEM+**

* * *

**International High School W.**

**June 29, 08:45 a.m.**

**.**

"Arthur, sudah dapat kabar hari ini?" Seseorang berkacamata yang asyik memakan hamburger menepuk pundak temannya.

Yang ditepuk bergeming.

"Gadis itu, ya, gadis yang kau taksir sejak SMP itu..bunuh diri di mansion mewahnya..err..siapa namanya..?"

"Seychelles."

"Ya. Ya! Itu dia! Dan kau tahu, Arthur~? Tadi itu..aku melewati TKP alias kediaman gadis voodoo itu...Kudengar dia bunuh diri secara tak wajar. Masa dikerubuti boneka voodoo-nya? Gara- gara kebanyakan main mistik, kali, ya? Makanya, Archu~ juga harushati- hati, ya~ Archu kan juga suka main mistik~"

"Ngaco kau, Alfred!" Arthur melemparkan bukunya. Ditutup telinganya rapat- rapat. "Padahal hari ini dia..., sebenarnya..apa arti mimpi itu." Gumamnya pelan.

_Korban ke 77 telah gagal._

_Ah, padahal Paman komposer sangat menginginkan primadona penggantinya,_

_...tapi kapan, ya?_

* * *

Sementara itu..

**M****ansion keluarga Becquerel.**

Sesosok tubuh perempuan dikelilingi voodoo dan darah masih tergeletak tepat di tengah lantai. Polisi masih menyelidiki apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi.

"Tuan Tino, coba lihat."

Seorang polisi yang kelihatannya pemimpin kegiatan, menghampiri salah seorang anak buahnya, yang sedang memegang sebuah boneka cantik.

"Yang ini berbeda. Dan lagi...ada surat. Sepertinya apa yang dikatakan orang sekitar benar, ada seorang berbahaya bernama Francis Bonnefoy. Kata mereka, dia adalah cenayang gila yang menyamar jadi orang baik yang bersedia membantu orang- orang. Dia penguasa ilmu hitam yang menjadi pengasuh gadis yang bunuh diri itu! Sudah pasti, ini pembunuhan gaib!" Jelasnya berapi- api.

"Itu tidak rasional.." Disambarnya sepucuk surat yang terselip diantara tangan boneka perancis yang cantik dibalut victorian-style itu.

_Maafkan aku, Sesel._

_Operanya tidak akan sukses jika libretto-nya tak bagus._

_Kurasa aku harus mulai menata garis melodi sejak awal, secara sempurna._

_Semua not balok itu membuatku pusing._

_Tapi ternyata tidak ada monopoli diantara perasaan._

_Aku membencimu._

_Dan aku harus membunuhmu._

_Tertanda,_

_Komposer yang sangat mencintaimu._

* * *

Pikiran Arthur masih melayang ke mimpi yang didapatkannya malam tadi,

"_Padahal Kak Sesel cantik. Sayang sekali, ya? Sekarang, paman mau kemana lagi?"_

_Seorang lelaki berambut pirang tersenyum lembut. Memutar jam dalam genggamannya. _"_Saatnya bangun Françoise, ini sudah 77. Angka yang cantik, bukan? Kita istirahat sebelum operanya dimulai."_

"_Yah, paman...kapan sih operanya mulai? Apa aku yang harus jadi pemain musik merangkap dirigen? Bwah."_

"_Tidak, tahu~ sekarang kita nikmati saja dulu perburuan terbaru kita ini...Err..voodoo-ku rusak, bisa kau buatkan lagi?"_

"_Merepotkan." Gadis kecil bak boneka itu melipat tangan. Dikeluarkannya lembar- lembar manuskrip indah, sambil bersiul, tangannya bekerja._

_._

"_Paman, sambil berjalan, mari kita nyanyikan requiem terindah.."_

_._

_Ketika bulan sabit telah bersinar terang ditengah serbuan langit malam._

_Vibrato sang primadona telah menunggu kita._

_Jika kau diberi tiga permohonan, apa yang akan kau minta_, _ma cherié?_

_Ah, pertanyaan yang sungguh menakutkan, bukan?_

_Tapi, tidak. Jika kau benar- benar percaya pada Tuhan, kau tidak akan menemukan kesulitan apapun di dunia ini._

_Kebahagiaan selalu menyertaimu._

_Dia tidak akan menghampirimu layaknya fairy-tale._

_Semua itu nonsense._

_Nah, sekarang:_

_..Réveille-moi, Ma cherié.._

_Ini hanyalah sebatas mimpi._

_._

**+FIN+**

* * *

**+(NOT) IMPORTANT NOTICES+**

-Ini tamat yang sebenarnya. Mau dijadikan satu, tapi total=3000+ words. Gila kali, bosan yang baca! #plak

-Fic ini terinspirasi oleh lagu Lolitawork Libretto ~Storytelling by Solita~ dari Kanon Wakeshima. (Anda harus lihat PV-nya, KEREN! Kolkolkol~ *nodong pipa*)

-Ada beberapa adegan yang terinspirasi chapter manga: TGD Kiyoshiro Yumemizu, dan Tokyo Mew- Mew *blush*

-Harusnya ini serial. Dan judulnya: 'Petualangan Cenayang Immortal Mencari Korban..' :P

-Françoise adalah gender- bending Francis. Dengan versi imut.

Tunggu, ini memang Hetalia fanfiction. AU-nya keterlaluan.. *sob* Senior.. Newbie abal ini memang butuh masukan *sob*

Tolong selamatkan 3plusC dari fiksi sok puitis gak serem ini...(Mana pairingnya UKXSEYCHELLES, lagi!)

Anyway: RnR? *puppy~eyes*


End file.
